The present invention relates to a speech recognition system and, more particularly, to a speech recognition system for identifying a speaking person by his voice.
In a conventional speech recognition system, a password consisting of voice pattern data is prestored in a memory in a speech recognition system or terminal. Prior to utterance of a speaker, the corresponding voice pattern data is loaded from the memory to a pattern matching unit to determine whether the password uttered by a person is the one uttered by the right person.
It takes a long period of time to load the voice pattern data from the memory to the pattern matching unit prior to utterance of the speaker in a conventional speech recognition terminal of the type described above, and thus a host computer is overloaded. In addition, if the number of speaking persons is increased, the capacity of the memory must be increased. However, the memory capacity is limited, and the voice pattern maintenance is cumbersome, thus presenting various problems.